Venom
by General Hailfire
Summary: What if there was another Anacondrai that survived other than Pythor but the only reason he survived was because he was imprisoned away from the rest of his tribe.He was seperated because he had a dark power,yes a dark power indeed. Meet Venom of the Anacondrai.
1. Chapter 1 Release

Venom

Chapter 1:Release

This is my very first story I'm writing so please tell me if I need to fix anything. All characters of Ninjago belong to their rightful owners. I own Venom, Serpenta, Fang, and Boal.

Pythor led the serpentine deeper into a jungle."Hmmm", said the violet Anacondrai who was studying an ancient map,"It seems like were nearly there". The four other serpentine generals looked at each other in confusion. Pythor had just ordered them to come with him somewhere to release "the ultimate weapon".Finally Skales spoke "Ummm where exactly are we going Pythor?" Pythor apparently didn't hear him as he kept on slithering forward and mumbling to himself. Pythor was so busy looking at the map that he crashed right into something, Pythor looked up to see a a very large tree there. However there was something odd about this one than the others this one gave off an aura of darkness,suffering,and the other trees where alive and healthy, this tree had no leaves and it was dead.  
Pythor looked back at his map,then back at the tree."This makes no sense,the map says that its supposed to be right here". He showed the map to the serpentine generals."What exactly...are we looking for...Pythor?",Fangtom said one head at a time as he turned the map upside down. Pythor was about to answer when Acidicus interrupted "Maybe there's a secret entrance or switch?"Pythor face-palmed himself."Of course,there's always a secret entrance to ultimate weapons" he said sarcastically with one hand on a branch and the other on his hip. Immiediately after hanging on it the branch broke causing Pythor to fall while a secret door opened on the tree. The Venomari smirked at Pythor "Told you so". Pythor ignored him and slithered inside the door, while the generals followed they heard strange sounds in the dark. Upon hearing them Pythor whispered "We've got our weapon"."What weapon" asked Skales confusedly."The Ultimate Weapon" said Pythor as a set of glowing red eyes glared at the serpentine in the dark.

This is my first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Break In

**Venom**

Chapter 2:Break-In

In this chapter there will be something from star wars called a vulture droid. Picture will be on top left. All characters of Ninjago belong to their rightful owners. I own Venom, Serpenta, Fang, and Boal.

Midnight in Ninjago a shady figure stepped out of the dark and walked toward a facility only to stop in front of a electric fence. However this didn't stop him because he wasn't normal, he had a dark power and fed on the dark and his dark powers ranged from combat to non-combat purposes. So he sank down to the shadows and shadow-travelled to the other side and got out of the shadows,he walked silently towards his goal. Spotting a guard dog he stopped and watched the dog sleep for a while then kept going,his stealth mission was very boring,He would rather go walking into a mine field. He immediately spotted a guard station and turned invisible,he was an Anacondrai and his tribe was able to turn silently walked past the guard station and he noticed the guard wasn't even awake he closed his eyes in a -Really?- manner."He should get fired", the figure thought to himself as he quietly walked the guard station. Finally reaching his destination he stopped and studied his surroundings. There was a steel vault on his right and an alarm on his left. He walked to the vault and looked at it unimpressed. Raising his arm a dark blast was blasted from his hand immediately denting the solid steel door.A few seconds later the door completely ripped off its hinges inside he walked down a few corridors, stopping four times to grab files and after grabbing the fourth one an alarm quickly blared, alerting the facility of an intruder."I think now is the time to leave",he quietly said to himself shadow-traveling, he emerged outside the facility and slipped into a a Vulture droid and disappeared into the night. When he could no longer hear the alarms the figure retrieved his four files and looked at them. Cole the earth ninja,Kai the fire ninja,Jay the lightning ninja, and Zane the ice ninja. The four ninjas of Ninjago. Just then a message from his master,Lord Garmmadon appeared,"Very good you have exceeded my expectations... Venom.""Thank you lord Gammardon"said the figure revealing itself to be an anacondrai cobra humanoid. It had been two months since the Great Devourer was destroyed and his mentor,Pythor was apperently killed by the beast. He had suspected that if the old man Wu survived then so would had Pythor. Unfortunately he had found no trace of Pythor. Venom had missed his mentor but oh well the past is the past.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Venom

Chapter 3 Memories

Venom stood before his master Lord Garmadon and presented him the files he had stolen. "Very good Venom,we will need to use this to learn everything we can about our enemies. You are dismissed." he said,satisfied. Venom nodded and walked away from the room of the _Bounty_. It had been a while since Garmadon had stolen it from the ninja,which reminded Venom of his confusion. Garmadon had dubbed them has very challenging,but they didn't seem challenging the first few times. In fact they were quite pathetic that he even toyed with them one by one. He chuckled as he recalled his first encounter with the fire ninja.

-FLASHBACK-  
Kai ran through a stone hallway that led to a large stone room. He stopped,panting he looked around. "Guys?", he called out. Behind him a silent figure crept out of the shadows. Kai looked behind him and saw the figure making him jump. He couldn't see the figures face because of some type of cloak over its face. Venom studied the ninja for a few seconds under his shadow cloak,then called out "Kaiiiiiiiii", in a calm,almost frightening way. Kai slowly took out his Golden weapon,a sword. Venom's shadow cloak turned into a black smoke,obscuring Kai's vision. When the smoke cleared, what Kai saw made him gasp. In front of him stood an unarmed violet cobra Anacondrai. Quickly,Venom created 4 shadow shurikens and threw them at Kai. Kai deflected 3 of them but the fourth struck him in the shoulder. He grimaced in pain and looked at his wound. It glowed purple briefly before it disappeared. That was when the real pain started. Kai grit his teeth to the breaking point as the unimaginable pain began in his arm. "Oh I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Venom began, "The shuriken that struck you was dipped in the most lethal of poisons." Kai looked at him in horror but Venom saw his face of horror and cackled. "But don't worry,it won't kill you." "Who are you?", Kai managed to say through gritted teeth. "My name is Venom,I am a poison to your family,friends,everyone you care about. But I doubt you'll live long enough to see them suffer..." as soon as he said that a pair of shadow wrist blades extended. Before Venom could have used them Jay,Cole,Zane, and Sensei Wu came running into the room. Before they could see Venom,he disappeared into a dark cloud of smoke."I saw a-a A-anacondrai" said Kai who was still in pain. Zane looked at him like he was crazy,"That is not possible, Pythor was the last Anacondrai left in the planet." It was then that Kai blacked out.

-END FLASHBACK-

Venom chuckled to himself and kept walking towards his room in the_ Bounty._ Just then something tackled him to the ground. "Remember...me?" an old foe hissed.

This is just an announcement. I won't be able to do this story for a while because I'll be working on my Star Wars The Clone Wars Fanfiction:One Step Ahead. So consider this a last chapter for the moment. Ta Ta


	4. Chapter 4 Friends And Enemies

Venom

Anime Motions-in this story there will be a lot of anime motions, for example like in Pokémon when a Pokémon faints, it gets spiral eyes, this will happen in this story. So just expect a lot of anime movements, i'm just real like that.

Chapter 4 Friends And Enemies

Before the voice could do anything else Venom sent a shadow volt through his body, electrocuting the attacker but not affecting Venom. The figure let go of Venom and stepped back, recovering from the volt of dark electricity. Venom quickly turned back to see the attacker's face. Not so much as one face but **two faces**. Venom glared at the two heads of FangDam. "You...", Venom growled as the two enemies glared at each other. Finally FangDam broke the silence,

"Fang Face!", FangDam barked at Venom.

"Two face!", Venom retaliated.

"KnuckleHead!"

"One Brain!"

"Hey just because I have one brain doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

"You're an idiot to me!", Venom growled.

"That's it!", FangDam barked and jumped on Venom.

The two adversaries tumbled back and forth in a circle, exchanging blows until Venom kicked FangDam off of him and into a wall. Before FangDam could recover,Venom pounced on top of FangDam and extended a shadow wrist blade. Almost mockingly, the Anacondrai waved the twin blades in front of FangDam's face and plunged it into his chest. FangDam for a few moments did nothing, then his eyes became spiral. Venom extracted his blades from FangDam's chest to see no wound whatsoever. "He's lucky I used the dizzy blades." Venom muttered as he retracted the blades to the shadows. Venom continued through the ship to his room.

Finally arriving Venom closed the door and collapsed to the floor. The day had been exhausting. It seemed like luck was never on his side. After a few seconds he got up and looked at his room. It was extremely large and looked very home-like. For him. The ceiling was like a cave's and so were the floors. There were about three fancy couches and a large flat screen T.V. The entire room looked as big as the _Bounty._..and this was only his living room. Before Venom could go anywhere, two hands covered his eyes.

Startled and believing it was FangDam, Venom was about to send a dark volt pulse throughout his body but before he could do so a voice said, "Guess who" the voice said sweetly. Venom's heart fluttered with joy. "Let me guess um... Serpenta?" "How did you know?" Serpenta asked. Venom responded, "Because your the only Serpentine who goes into my room...could you uncover my eyes now please." "Sure" Serpenta said and uncovered his eyes. Venom looked behind himself to see Serpenta. She was a Hypnobrai soldier with a cobra hood and two deadly daggers. "And why do you like to go to my room?" "Because your unique." Venom raised an eyebrow," What's that supposed to mean?" Serpenta laughed, "Your the only Anacondrai besides Pythor, who I doubt is alive, you have a weird cool power, AND you have a really, really big room that has countless other rooms within it...also you have some technology that looks futuristic. You don't call that unique?" Venom shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you have a point. Anyway I'm going to bed, stay here if you want but you might want to have this." Venom tossed Serpenta a small card covered with plastic. "A security pass?" Serpenta raised an eyebrow. "It's not like there's some security dogs here besides your chihuahua Sparky." with that a small white dog with brown spots came out and ran to Venom. Venom picked up the dog and stroked his fur. "I have security droids patrolling every corridor of my room. You might want to use it. Goodnight." "Goodnight", Serpenta responded and Venom walked to his bedroom with Sparky and closed the doors. Venom had a special place in his heart for Serpenta. Venom loved Serpenta. That was it. Venom collapsed in his bed and put Sparky down and slept.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

Venom

I was in a rush when I posted chapter 4 so I forgot to mention the reason FangDam and Venom were enemies. So i'll just say it right now. They're enemies because they both love Serpenta. Anyway in our last chapter Venom is revealed to love Serpenta BUT Serpenta doesn't know. What will happen you ask? Read and find out...and also review...

Chapter 5 Discovery

Sunlight seeped into Venom's bedroom and onto Venom's exposed face. Venom growled and covered his face with his blanket in hopes of protecting his face. The blanket somewhat protected his face from the sun but wasn't enough to shield his face completely. Cursing the Sun for ruining his sleep, Venom clambered out of his bed and into his kitchen. Making himself some coffee, Venom heard a loud BANG which was followed by an OW! in his Data Collection Room. Venom,sipping his coffee, checked his microwave's clock. 7:33. Venom finished his coffee and groggily made his way to the room where the noise occurred. Opening the door Venom was met by the dim glow of the central computer...and the sight of Serpenta rubbing her head.

"Good morning Venom," Serpenta winced as she rubbed the spot where she had hit herself on the seeing that she looked weary asked,"Did you get any sleep at all? You look...er...overworked.". Serpenta responded, "Of course I got _some_ sleep it's just that...wait a minute. What time is it?". "It's about 7:35. What time did you go to sleep?", Venom asked. "I think I went to sleep at um...6:55..." Serpenta said sleepily. Venom looked at her then at the computer screen. "What were you doing all night?", but the violet Anacondrai didn't receive an answer. Looking down at the Hybnobrai, he saw her on the ground sleeping away. Venom rolled his eyes playfully and left her to sleep undisturbed.

2 hours later Serpenta, now well rested, exited the Data Collection Room and scanned the living room in hopes of finding Venom. Seeing as Venom wasn't there the Hypnobrai sighed. She had discovered something that got her shocked but at the same time made her extremely happy. Her first priority however was to locate Venom and tell him the good news. She realized if she just wandered about looking for him, she could easily get lost but would eventually be found by a Patrol Droid. And that would be embarrassing. She remembered the first time she had unwisely made the decision to look for Venom herself...

But she knew exactly how to find him. She would have to use... the Locater Room! Conveniently, the room was right next to her. Making her way to the room's central computer, she typed in _Venom_. The computer buzzed and soon came with the answer: _Venom is in his trophy room._ Serpenta quickly clicked off the computer and made her way to Venom's location. Finally arriving, the mechanical door sensed her movement and opened automatically. Inside Venom had his back to Serpenta, admiring a skull of a fallen human foe. Venom just kept looking at the skull, not noticing the Hypnobrai. At long last, Serpenta cleared her throat, capturing Venom's attention. Venom turned to Serpenta and looked at her and she looked at him. Soon a tear drop formed on the back of Venom's head (signaling akwardness). "Problem Serpenta?", he said breaking the silence. "Guess what?!" Serpenta almost shouted, unable to contain her excitement. Venom sighed and said,"What?". Venom hid his love for her well.

"I FOUND MY LONG LOST BROTHER!"

-

I need help from you, the fans! Want to know more? I need you in the review to tell me a good female serpentine fangpyre name! Please it is a matter if I get to post more chapters or not! Ta-Ta


	6. Chapter 6 A Rough Landing

Venom

I'm trying to post chapters daily and also trying to come up with a good girl Fangpyre name at the same time.

Chapter 5 A Rough Landing

A green serpentine Rattlecopter circled a lush area full of oak trees. Inside were Venom, Serpenta, and FangDam... and of course the female fangpyre pilot (A/N:No it's not the same one I asked you to help me with.). Venom and Fangdam stood silent as the morning breeze passed over their faces. Finally Serpenta spoke,"So we're clear on our plan right?" "Yes." "Yep." "Okay...ummm...", a tear drop appeared behind her head,"Hey look over there!" Serpenta added quickly. Venom and FangDam looked over to where the Hypnobrai pointed and saw a Russian flag fluttering in the breeze. Then another figure joined in and said, "So what are we looking at?" Everyone turned to look at the figure wide-eyed. It was the pilot. Seeing that everyone was looking at her she said," what? What are you all stari- oh yeah piloting sorry." and she left back to the ship's cockpit. Venom, who was still surprised, said,"Err...who was that?". Serpenta sighed and said,"Her name is Rose, loves to pilot things that could either fly or go really fast."

After a while, Rose called out " We're in Venom's drop-off point preparing to- whoa!" A strong gust of wind pummeled the Rattlecopter making it lean over the open door. FangDam and Serpenta quickly grabbed the Rattlecopter's door cover in order to not fall out of the ship. Venom however was not so fortunate. Before he could grab it he fell out of the Rattlecopter and into the lush oak trees below. Everyone including the Rose ran to the door to see Venom get painfully smacked by every branch on his way down making the Serpentine wince. Finally on the last branch Venom fell onto it right between his legs making everyone in the Rattlecopter say "Ooooh" on unison.

With a squeak Venom fell off the branch sideways and into the bushes below unconscious. "How about I just land you guys at your drop points instead." "YES!" Serpenta and Fangdam almost shouted.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Venting Anger

Venom

lol i just saw when i published this and laughed. 7/11 lol ^o^. Anyway the following chapter may be too gruesome and will be filled with gore*. So if your not comfortable watching people die skip to the next chapter. In this chapter there will be an xenomorph warrior. If you don't know what it is look it up!

*gore means blood n guts =D

Chapter 7 Venting Anger

Venom sat up and groaned. His eyes suddenly snapped open. He remembered his rather _painful_ fall. He then remembered Serpenta. His hands covered his face and sighed. It was humiliating and it was right in front of her. And of course their was FangDam. He would never let Venom live down his experience. Figuring that he would have to proceed with the plan, he got up and walked through the forest until he heard people speaking. Or rather he thought they were speaking. It sounded more like babble to the violet Anacondrai. Hiding behind a bush, Venom poked his head above the bush to see two scientists talking in some strange language. Hearing a familiar fluttering sound, Venom looked up to see a Russian flag fluttering. Realizing that they were speaking Russian. Taking out a small _watch_ and tapped into it a few times. The watch's screen typed out what the 2 Russians were saying: _We've can't seem to open the pyramid's outer doors._ said the first Russian. Then the second Russian scientist said:_The pyramid seems to be made of some type of material that's impenetrable to even explosives._ "So their talking about the pyramid where Serpenta's brother is..." Venom mumbled to himself. Venom was still angry and depressed over his humiliating fall, so he decided to vent his anger. The shadows within the forest dashed over to Venom and encased his body in a shadow cocoon. After a few seconds the cocoon cracked open to reveal a stunning creature in the eyes of some.

The creature had a large curving head with no eyes, sharp teeth, and inside it's mouth it contained another deadly mouth which it used to puncture flesh and bone. The creature's back had 4 dorsal tubes and the most distinguishing thing of all was it's tail. At the end of the tail was a sharp end that was so sharp that it could impale steel. It was called the xenomorph.

The xenomorph hissed, catching the attention of the scientists. The xenomorph emerged from the bushes startling the scientists. The creature ponced onto the first scientist making him shout in fear. Before the second scientist could do anything, the xenomorph punctured the man's body, splattering blood everywhere. The first scientist gasped and choked out blood. When the creature took it's hand out of the scientist's body, in it's hand it grasped the still beating heart. The heartless man looked at it in horror before he took his last breath. The xenomorph turned to look at the second scientist and opened it's mouth. Before the scientist could shout, the xenomorph's inner mouth punctured the mans forehead making blood splatter everywhere around both bodies. Satisfied, the xenomorph quickly became encased in another shadow caccoon and when it cracked open Venom emerged and happily made his way to the pyramid.

I'll try to post next chapter quickly so you don't have to be stuck with this gruesome chapter, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Opening

Venom

Haiiii! I'm making a new fanfic about Godzilla Final Wars so I might not be able to work on this as much. So be patient and be tolerate time.

Chapter 8 Opening

When the 4 serpentine met up at the pyramids outer doors, they were exhausted. And it was also midnight with strange sounds emitting from the forest. "Let's set up camp here," Serpenta yawned, "Then tomorrow we can try to find a way inside." They all agreed and eagerly set up their tents and made a small campfire. Huddled around it, they chatted and told stories about what they believed lay inside. Finally Venom stated, "Well, I'm going to bed." "Me too" "Yeah" "Sure". And with that they all went to bed. Two hours later, everyone had fallen asleep except Venom. When he closed his eyes to fall asleep, he heard a faint scratching noise. Rising from his tent he wondered if he should tell the others. No, he thought, let them get their sleep. He exited his tent and tried to detect the source of the scratching noise. He looked in the forest, it was quiet. He looked at the pyramid's large front door. Staying completely silent he didn't hear anything. Suddenly, the scratching began again. Whatever it is, Venom thought, its not getting out, apparently those doors are indestructible. Venom went back to bed.

The next morning, Venom awoke to see nobody in their tents. "Hey Venom!," a voice called out. Turning, Venom was met with the sight of Serpenta waving to him. Next to her were FangDam and Rose, FangDam conversing with her happily. A bit too happily, Venom thought. Venom made his way to Serpenta and and asked, "How are we going to get in that?", Venom pointed to the pyramid. "We already tried 12 different explosives on the door and not a scratch. Also I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the noise.", Serpenta said. "Let me try", Venom offered. "Okay" Serpenta responded. Venom walked up to the large door's. "But I don't see how your going to open-", a loud DONG cut her off and made everyone cover their hoods/ears (Do serpentine have ears?). With a groan, the dusty pyramid door's creaked open revealing a room with a large statue in the center.

Serpenta stood there gaping at the open door. Then she asked slowly,"H-how did you open it?" Venom smirked and responded, "Simple,I rang the doorbell." Serpenta just looked at Venom, then in a blur she got to Venom and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Venom!" "Y-your w-welcome..." Venom managed to choke out. Almost as fast she let go of him and dashed inside and shouted, "Come on let's go in!" Serpenta and the others didn't know it at the time,but Venom was blushing madly...

* * *

Yet another chapter. Please review!


End file.
